Promise
by yeppeunnuna
Summary: "Aku ingin melihat orang yang ku cinta ketika pertama membuka mata." "Aku akan selalu di hadapan mu kalau begitu. Jadi kamu akan melihatku ketika membuka mata." "Kamu berjanji?" "Tidak." (YAOI) (BAEKYEOL) -no bash please-


Promise

_Karena janji dibuat untuk dilanggar._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku ingin melihat orang yang ku cinta ketika pertama membuka mata."_

"_Aku akan selalu di hadapan mu kalau begitu. Jadi kamu akan melihatku ketika membuka mata."_

"_Kamu berjanji?"_

"_Tidak."_

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan seseorang berbadan tinggi. Kembali menutup pintu, ia berjalan dengan langkah lambat. Ketukan sepatunya menggema dalam gereja tersebut. Dapat dipastikan bahwa tak ada orang selain dirinya. Duduk pada kursi paling depan, menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskan sebelum akhirnya menatap patung Jesus di depan.

"Tuhan," katanya mengawali renungan. "Maaf aku baru datang ke gereja sekarang selama masa hidupku."

"Kau pasti marah hingga membuatku seperti ini,"

"Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa orang yang meninggal karena Kau sayang pada mereka, Kau ingin mereka kembali ke sisimu, Kau merindukan mereka. Tapi ku rasa tidak denganku."

"Kau membuatku meninggal karena ingin menghukumku di neraka. Bukan begitu?" ia mengulum senyum.

"Tuhan, maaf di doaku yang pertama ini aku langsung meminta padamu. Meskipun aku mengatakan menyesal telah melakukan banyak kesalahan, tapi aku tidak meminta untuk Kau menghapus dosa-dosaku. Aku hanya meminta agar aku bisa melakukan kebaikan. Aku ingin merasakan menjadi orang baik. "

Tepat ketika orang itu menyelesaikan doanya, terdengar pintu terbuka. Membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, seorang lelaki berdiri sambil menutup pintu, ia melangkah perlahan dengan bantuan sebuah tongkat. Pandangannya lurus tapi itu pandangan kosong. Ia buta.

Lelaki tinggi yang terduduk terus memperhatikannya berjalan hingga si buta menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi yang berseberangan. Bibirnya ditarik merekahkan senyuman di wajah bersihnya.

"Jesus," kata si buta itu. "Terimakasih atas apa yang telah kau berikan padaku hari i-" ia menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendengar langkah kaki. Sedikit menoleh dan mencoba mempertajam indra pendengarannya, suara pintu terbuka kemudian ditutup dan setelah itu kembali hening. "Jesus, apa barusan ada yang berdoa? Syukurlah masih ada yang mau berdoa di sini." ia kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Berjalan sempoyongan menyusuri trotoar di pinggiran kota pada malam hari. Waktu menunjukan pukul 00:50 dan jalanan telah sepi, hanya sesekali mobil melintas. Tangan kanan dilingkarkan pada pundak lelaki yang tengah membopongnya. "Park _fucking _Chanyeol! Kamu sangat menyusahkan!" kata Kyungsoo kesal membawa pulang Chanyeol dalam keadaan mabuk dan kepala berdarah akibat terkena pukulan botol minuman keras saat tadi berkelahi.

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol masih berada dalam pengaruh alkohol. "Aku hampir membunuhnya kalau kamu tidak datang, dasar bodoh!" ia mendorong Kyungsoo lalu tubuhnya sendiri ambruk.

Kyungoo segera terbangun, menendang tubuh Chanyeol yang terlentang di jalanan. "Kamu hanya hampir membunuhnya! Dia bahkan sudah bisa membunuh mu jika aku tak datang, Park Chanyeol!" ia kembali mengangkat manusia tiang listrik yang tertidur itu dengan susah payah.

Bruk!

Kyungsoo melemparkan tubuh Chanyeol begitu saja ketika telah sampai pada rumah mereka. Ia sedikit memijat pundaknya yang terasa pegal akibat terlalu lama membopong Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya yang berganti posisi tidur, ia tersenyum miris. "Tuhan memang membencimu, Park Chanyeol." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos celah-celah jendela rumah kecil itu. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya, berusaha membiasakan terangnya pagi menjelang siang memasukinya. Mendongak, melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11:00. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Chanyeol masih terlelap.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering, Kyungsoo beranjak dari tidurnya ke dapur mengambil segelas air. Ia kembali lagi, terduduk memperhatikan Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis, bahkan terlalu tipis.

.

.

Baekhyun bernyanyi, suaranya lembut juga kecil. Hanya angin dan Tuhan yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika merasakan seseorang datang. Detik jam dan ketukan sepatunya bersahutan memenuhi gereja sepi tersebut.

Ketika hanya jarum jam yang bersuara, mengetahui bahwa orang itu sudah berhenti melangkah, ia memilih berdiri dan bersuara. "Permisi?" Baekhyun tak tau di mana orang itu berada, jadi ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun mengernyit dan kembali bertanya. "Permisi? Apa ada orang selain aku?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada yang menjawab. Baekhyun meraba-raba udara, berusaha meraih tongkatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gereja. Langkahnya gemetar dan tak sengaja tongkat yang digunakannya menabrak sesuatu. Untuk seorang Baekhyun yang setiap hari ke gereja ini, dan hanya dia satu-satunya yang datang kesini, tau betul bahwa tak ada kursi di tengah jalan atau yang memindahkan posisi kursi. Ia menghentikan langkah, dan bertanya dengan ragu. "P-permisi?"

"Halo."

.

.

.

"Yeol kita hanya punya ramyun." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk-aduk ramyun yang tengah dimasaknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Aku hanya memberi tau." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit kesal.

"Bukankah kita memang makan makanan itu setiap hari?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya sambil menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu beranjak.

"Kamu mau kemana Yeol?" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Mencari makanan yang layak untuk ku makan. Jangan ikuti aku." Ia menggeser pintu rumahnya, memakai sepatu lalu pergi tanpa menutup pintu lagi sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap miris Chanyeol yang semakin menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan begitu redup memasuki gereja ini, meskipun masih gelap tapi Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap berjalan dan meletakkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang sama saat pertama kali kesini. Memejamkan mata, menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Tak bisa membendungnya, air mata itu mengalir melewati pipinya hingga jatuh pada lantai retak gereja tersebut.

Chanyeol terjebak dalam lamunannya sampai ia kembali sadar ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Di pintu itu, Baekhyun tiba. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah lilin sementara tangan kanan membawa tongkatnya. Berjalan perlahan, dan akhirnya berhenti di tengah-tengah gereja. "Chanyeol?" Panggilnya dan tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi Baekhyun mencoba memanggil berharap orang yang dimaksud menyahutnya. "Chan-"

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan memanggil nama Chanyeol, ia merasakan tangan besar menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Chanyeol?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Hai." Sapa Chanyeol yang segera meraih tongkat Baekhyun dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Chan-Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Tongkat itu tak berguna. Kini aku akan menjadi mata untukmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, lilin yang dibawanya dapat menerangi keduanya yang saling berhadapan, atau hanya menerangi Chanyeol, karena apapun untuk Baekhyun adalah gelap.

Chanyeol menyatukan buku-buku jari keduanya, menuntun Baekhyun ke kursi depan. Membiarkan lelaki buta itu duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ikut terduduk juga. Ia mengambil lilin dari tangan Baekhyun dan meletakannya di tengah-tengah sela mereka. Baekhyun hanya bingung, menatap lurus kedepan yang tentu saja tak dapat melihat apapun sementara Chanyeol terus memandangi lelaki di sebelahnya.

Hening selama beberapa detikan jam sampai Baekhyun sedikit menoleh dan mulai bertanya. "Kenapa diam?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum, ia lupa kalau Baekhyun buta. Baekhyun mengernyit, dan kembali bertanya. "Chanyeol?"

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang segera tersadar.

"Kamu sedang apa?"

"Memperhatikanmu." Ia kembali tersenyum tetap tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

"Apa aku jelek?"

"Eh?"

"Aku jelek ya?" ia menunduk.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kamu sangat..." Chanyeol tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sangat apa?"

"Sangat-" Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Tampan."

_Sebenarnya sangat cantik._

"Terimakasih."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, ia berdehem. "Baekhyun kamu yang menyalakan lilin ini?"

"Oh?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. "Ya aku yang menyalakannya." Ia memaksakan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bis-" Chanyeol menggantungkan perkataannya ketika mendapati tangan Baekhyun yang terluka. Ia mendengus. "Kamu benar-benar menyalakannya?"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum lantas tertunduk. "Aku tau kalau gereja ini gelap, aku sudah lama tinggal disini dan tak pernah menyalakan lampu. Tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja karena meskipun ada lampu, aku tetap tak bisa melihat, bukan?" ia terkekeh. "Kamu datang kesini, jadi aku membawa lilin agar kamu bisa tetap melihat."

"Tangan mu terluka, jangan katakan karena lilin ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya luka kecil." Tersenyum, Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya dibalik saku jaketnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Meraih tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyentuh perlahan bagian luka antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya lalu mengusap-usap secara perlahan. "Kamu tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum tanpa diketahui Chanyeol. "Terimakasih."

Hening sampai ketika lonceng berkarat gereja itu bergoyang terkena gesekan angin. "Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Aku senang kamu ke gereja ini."

.

.

.

Maniknya bergerak dan perlahan kelopak itu terbuka, atap-atap berwarna putih kusam adalah pemandangan pertamanya. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepala ke samping. Rapih. Kosong. Tidak ada.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu tertawa.

Tawa itu semakin lama memudar akibat bulir kristal yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Dan kini ia sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit di hatinya, jadi Kyungsoo menangis.

.

.

.

Nyanyian burung-burung hinggap di genting rapuh menampung guguran daun kering kecoklatan itu terdengar merdu mengisi keheningan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk pada kursi yang sudah tidak semerah dulu dengan karatan-karatan juga kaki-kaki yang terikat oleh rumput liar di taman gereja.

Manik Baekhyun terarah lurus, jari-jari lentiknya dipersatukan dalam sebuah genggaman, ia mengulum bibir keringnya sendiri dan diam tak bersuara sementara Chanyeol terus memperhatikan lelaki buta itu sambil tersenyum dan terbawa oleh dunianya sendiri.

"Hhh." Lamunan Chanyeol buyar ketika Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, membuatnya salah tingkah. "Chanyeol, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tanyakanlah." Chanyeol tersenyum sembari tangan kirinya mengelus-elus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kamu ke gereja ini? Kamu tau, sudah sangat lama tak ada orang yang berkunjung kemari selain aku."

Tertegun, Chanyeol diam ketika sehelai daun gugur mengenai kepalanya hingga terjatuh pada tanah. "Aku- Aku ingin menemui mu." Ia tertawa dalam canda yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Aku serius!" Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan balik bertanya. "Kamu sendiri bagaimana bisa ke gereja ini?"

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Brak!

Wanita itu segera menutup pintu rapat dan berlari membawa anaknya yang berusia lima tahun menyusuri gereja gelap tersebut.

Ia memilih bersembunyi di bawah kursi paling depan, tangannya terus membungkam mulut sang anak agar tidak bersuara dalam tangisnya sambil menahan isakannya sendiri.

.

Samar-samar cahaya matahari pagi menerobos celah jendela retak gereja itu hingga salah satu sinarnya menyorot persis kedua orang yang merengkuh di bawah kursi. Wanita itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan perlahan membuka mata, ia segera menoleh pada laki-laki kecil di pangkuannya masih tertidur pulas. Tersenyum, wanita itu mempererat pelukannya, kepalanya diletakkan pada kepala kecil itu sambil kembali memejamkan mata. Berselang beberapa waktu, sang anak menggeliat dan mengeluh membuat ibunya kembali membuka mata dan mendapatinya telah terbangun. Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum, lalu bersuara.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" tenggorokannya terasa sakit ketika berbicara, mungkin karena tadi malam ia berlari-lari dan belum meneguk air sampai sekarang.

Tangan-tangan kecil anak itu berusaha meraba wajah Ibunya. "Ibu menangis?" ia balik bertanya ketika merasakan pipi Ibunya lengket.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan meskipun ia tau bahwa anaknya tak dapat melihatnya, ia kembali memeluk laki-laki itu, "Ibu tak apa." Lirihnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan keduanya.

.

"Baekhyun mulai sekarang kita tinggal di gereja ini. Kamu mau?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun ketika mereka duduk pada kursi berwarna merah di taman gereja.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Ya bu!"

Ia merapatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun kecil dan memeluknya. Matanya menyebar ke segala arah sampai ia menemukan sebuah kayu yang tergeletak di sebelah pohon beberapa meter dari mereka. Wanita itu melepaskan tangan anaknya yang melingkar pada pinggangnya, ia berdiri membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Ibu?"

"Ibu punya hadiah untukmu, kau tunggu di sini!" Ia segera berjalan untuk mengambil kayu itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Ia meraih tangan kecil anaknya dan meletakkan sesuatu. "Ini," Baekhyun menggenggamnya. "Tongkat ini akan membantu mu berjalan sendiri."

.

"Ibu bagaimana keadaan gereja malam ini? aku dapat mendengar rintik hujan." Tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Ibunya pada kursi panjang dalam gereja.

"Bulannya tertutup awan jadi tidak ada yang bersinar malam ini, tapi Ibu masih bisa melihatmu ketika kilat muncul."

"Baekhyun senang bersama Ibu."

Wanita itu membuka jarinya dan menempelkannya pada telapak tangan kecil Baekhyun. "Lihat! Tanganmu semakin besar! Jari-jarinya juga lentik!" candanya.

"Oh benarkah bu? Saat dewasa nanti Baekhyun akan memiliki tangan besar yang dapat menggenggam Ibu." Ia menunjukkan mata bulan sabitnya.

Tersenyum, wanita itu mengacak pelan puncak kepala anaknya dan berhenti ketika mendengar pintu yang tengah didobrak. Ia menoleh lalu segera menarik anaknya bersembunyi di bawah kursi tepat ketika besi kecil yang menjadi kunci terjatuh dan pintu itu terbuka.

Baekhyun hanya bingung dan tangannya mencengkram kuat baju Ibunya sementara wanita bersurai panjang itu menahan tangis dalam perasaan ketakutan.

Beberapa ketukan langkah kaki terdengar bersamaan juga samar, namun semakin lama terdengar jelas. Wanita itu menutup matanya dan mempererat pelukan pada anaknya. Ketika hanya ada dua langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan ritme lambat, wanita itu berdoa agar Tuhan mau merawat anaknya.

"Kamu sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi." Seorang laki-laki berbicara dengan tenang penuh wibawa namun terdengar mengerikan di telinga wanita yang tengah bersembunyi.

"Kamu harus membayar dosa suami mu yang membunuh presiden kami."

Perlahan matanya terbuka, dan takut-takut menatap laki-laki paruh baya mengenakan jas rapi sambil membawa sebuah senter di tangannya yang terarah pada mereka. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan suara yang gemetar. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, tolong, aku harus menjaga Baekhyun."

Laki-laki berjas itu geram dan menarik paksa tangan wanita tersebut hingga melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun dan tersungkur di tengah gereja. "Kamu pikir aku peduli?"

Meletakkan sebelah kakinya di perut wanita itu, membuat yang diinjak merasa kesakitan dan berteriak sementara Baekhyun panik, memanggil Ibunya sambil menangis. "Ibu!" Ia merangkak susah payah karena tangannya gemetar untuk berusaha mendapatkan Ibunya.

Baekhyun bingung, tak tau dimana Ibunya tersungkur, tepat ketika ia berusaha memanggil, sebuah kaki terasa menginjak tangan kanannya yang menempel pada lantai retak. "Ah!" pekiknya saat kaki itu mencoba untuk memutar-mutar dan semakin menekan pijakannya.

"Jangan! Tolong! Jangan! Jangan sakiti Baekhyun ku! Tolong!" wanita yang tadi tersungkur itu merangkak dan memeluk kaki orang berjas yang tadi menginjaknya, berlutut. "Jangan sakiti Baekhyun!"

Laki-laki tersebut menatap remeh wanita itu dan memerintah pada _bodyguard _yang tengah menyiksa Baekhyun. "Bawa wanita ini dan lupakan si anak kecil."

Sejenak, merasa lega ketika _bodyguard_ itu menarik kakinya dari tangan Baekhyun, namun ia kaget ketika kedua tangannya ditarik oleh dua oranlain yang menyeretnya untuk keluar gereja. Wanita itu berteriak memanggil anaknya dan berusaha memberontak namun gagal sampai akhirnya ia keluar gereja bersama dengan beberapa laki-laki berjas.

Kini tinggal dua orang dalam gereja itu, Baekhyun yang menangis juga orang berjas yang tadi menginjak perut Ibunya. Laki-laki itu mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap kepalanya, membuat si anak kecil semakin takut. Ia menyeringai, "Tumbuh yang baik, anak kecil." katanya sambil berlalu.

Kini Baekhyun sendirian di gereja, ditemani oleh suara tangis dan rintik hujan pada malam hari. Ia merangkak, badannya masih gemetar terlebih tangan kanannya terasa angat perih. Ia mencoba mengingat dimana tadi tempatnya duduk bersama sang Ibu untuk mengambil tongkatnya.

Perlu waktu lama untuk merangkak dan menemukan tongkat miliknya, ia terduduk di tempat yang sama dan menangis hingga seluruh tenaganya habis, tidur.

.

.

.

"Ku pikir Tuhan jahat padaku."

"Dia memisahkanku dengan satu-satunya orang yang ku punya."

"Aku mengatakan untuk menggenggamnya ketika dewasa,"

"Dan sekarang aku sudah dewasa namun aku tak bisa menggenggamnya."

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut. "Kamu tau apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui apa yang kamu pikirkan, untuk melihatmu saja aku tak bisa." Baekhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Kamu mengatakan seolah kamu berjanji akan menggenggam Ibu mu ketika dewasa." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek meskipun itu sama sekali tidak dapat diketahui Baekhyun.

"Aku memang berjanji." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Tapi nyatanya kamu tidak bisa melakukan janji itu."

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Kalau orang-orang asing itu tidak datang kemari saat itu, pasti sekarang aku bisa menggenggamnya."

"Tapi kamu tidak menggenggamnya."

"Ku bilang itu karena orang-orang jahat!"

"Kalau begitu jangan berjanji maka kamu akan menyesal."

Baekhyun merasa dirinya mulai panas tapi ia tetap menahan amarahnya. "Apa? Apa yang kamu katakan seolah kamu mengetahui masalahku."

"Bukannya kamu sudah menceritakan kisahmu padaku?"

"Tapi kamu tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku."

"Aku pergi." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menyusuri taman gereja untuk meninggalkan lelaki buta tersebut.

Baekhyun mematung, sebulir mengaliri pipinya, ia memejamkan mata dan menggenggam kuat tongkatnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas orang yang baru datang dan menutup pintu itu. Ia memilih diam dan membaca bukunya. Chanyeol merebahkan diri dan meletakkan kepalanya pada paha Kyungsoo.

"Hey." Sapa Chanyeol dengan wajah lelahnya.

Suara halaman yang dibalik oleh jemari Kyungsoo adalah sebuah jawaban. Ia tak menghiraukan Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Kyungsoo kamu tau, aku lelah. Jangan buat aku semakin kesal." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih buku yang menjadi penghalang untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan membuangnya sembarang arah.

"Ck," Laki-laki yang memangku kepala Chanyeol mendecak kesal. "apa?"

"Tidak kah kamu merindukanku?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

"Tidak."

Murung dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Bukannya kamu menyukaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Kyungsoo kamu adalah aktor yang paling gagal di dunia ini. Kamu tidak bisa berpura-pura padaku."

"Aku bukan aktor." Ia mengambil buku lainnya dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu kamu adalah Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa membohongi Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan matanya membaca deretan _hangeul _yang terdapat pada halaman buku merah di tangannya.

Chanyeol menarik buku dari genggaman Kyungsoo lagi dan membuangnya. "Kamu adalah Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa membohongi Chanyeol."

"Berapa banyak orang bernama Kyungsoo di Korea? Siapa yang kamu maksud Kyungsoo?"

"Kamu. Do Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang berada di hadapan seorang Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan segera menempelkan bibir keduanya.

Terkaget, ia membelalakkan mata namun beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, hatinya terasa seperti disayat pisau karena telah membuat dosa lagi.

_Maaf._

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak tau sudah berapa lama Chanyeol tidak ke gereja, tapi ia yakin lebih dari satu bulan. Sendirian seperti biasa, bernyanyi untuk Jesus. Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, tapi ia menghiraukannya dan terus bernyanyi. Kini Baekhyun merasakan bahwa orang itu duduk di sebelahnya, ia tetap melanjutkan menyanyi hingga orang itu membekap mulutnya membuat Baekhyun berhenti.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Pekik Baekhyun yang sudah tau bahwa orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku datang, kamu tidak menyambutku." Jawabnya datar.

"Aku ingin bernyanyi, oke?" Baekhyun melanjutkan nyanyian gereja-nya namun mulutnya kembali dibekap Chanyeol.

"Apa sih?!" Baekhyun segera melepas tangan besar dari mulutnya itu.

"Aku mau minta maaf."

"Ku maafkan, sekarang bisakah kamu biarkan aku bernyanyi?"

"Tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu." Pinta Chanyeol memelas.

"Aku sibuk."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu."

.

.

.

Ia sudah lelah bernyanyi dan merasa tenggorokannya kering, Baekhyun butuh ke sumur untuk mengambil air. Mengambil tongkat di sisi kanannya, ia beranjak dan tongkatnya menyentuh sesuatu. Baekhyun mengernyit. "Chanyeol?"

Tak ada jawaban, ia kembali terduduk dan tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Ia merasakan kelopak matanya tertutup. Chanyeol tidur, Baekhyun tersenyum, ia terus meraba wajah lelaki itu dan membayangkan seperti apa rupanya. "Kamu tampan, Chanyeol." Bisiknya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki yang tertidur itu, ia mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol. "Aku menyukaimu." Lirihnya dengan ibu jarinya yang berusaha menghapus bekas kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kamu bernyanyi dengan sangat indah, bahkan membuat ku tertidur, Baekhyun." Puji Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun meneguk airnya.

"Kamu sedang memuji atau mencela?" Ia bertanya. "Aku bisa sendiri." Baekhyun kesal dan segera menarik gelasnya dari tangan Chanyeol.

Wajahnya berubah serius menatap Baekhyun. "Jadi sekarang aku bisa bicara denganmu?"

"Kamu sudah berbicara sedari tadi."

"Kamu benar," ia tersenyum getir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Jadi, aku ingin minta maaf-"

"Ku maafkan." Potong Baekhyun.

"Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Oh baiklah."

"Kamu tau kenapa Tuhan membuat orang mati?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu tau kenapa Tuhan membuat orang mati?"

"Ku pikir agar bisa abadi di kehidupan yang baru."

"Kamu tau bagaimana kehidupan yang baru itu?"

"Kamu ini membicarakan apa sih?" Baekhyun mulai risih dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Jawab saja."

"Apakah dengan menjawabnya aku akan bisa melihat?"

Chanyeol diam. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menja-"

"Ya." Potong Chanyeol. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi, ya."

"Hhh." Ia mendengus. "Ibuku bilang kehidupan abadi itu ada dua tempat, neraka untuk orang jahat, surga untuk orang baik."

"Lalu, untuk orang berdosa pergi ke tempat yang mana?"

"Kamu bodoh? Tentu saja neraka!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi kesana."

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Aku sekarat." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Di sini." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya pada dada kirinya. "Tidak kah kamu bisa merasakannya?"

Baekhyun hanya diam, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol. "Tuhan membuat jantungku berdetak melambat hingga akhirnya tidak lagi berdetak."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris bersamaan dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata."Apakah itu seperti membunuh secara perlahan? Ku pikir juga begitu." Ia mendengus.

"Aku bukanlah orang jahat, tapi aku orang berdosa."

"Tidak ada manusia yang suci, Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih.

"Aku tau," Chanyeol mengambil bunga yang gugur dan meletakkannya pada telinga kiri Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang baik di sisa hidupku."

.

.

.

"Kamu sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah cerianya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya pada lantai yang baru saja Kyungsoo pel. Wajahnya kusut, matanya terus memperhatikan lelaki yang tengah membereskan rumah itu. "Kyungsoo." Panggilnya.

"Ya?" Menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kamu mencintaiku?"

Mengernyit, ia balik bertanya. "Apa yang kamu bicarakan?"

"Kamu tau aku sekarat bukan?"

Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan waktu lama, tangannya berusaha untuk menyisir surai lelaki yang terlihat lemas itu. "Aku tau."

"Jadi bisakah kamu tinggalkan aku?"

Tangannya terhenti dan Kyungsoo segera menariknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menemaniku, tapi kamu tetap memaksa bersamaku."

"Itu karena aku ingin merawatmu." Sanggah Kyungsoo cepat.

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Aku hanya ingin kamu tetap hidup."

"Setiap orang pasti mati, Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa kah kamu membiarkan ku untuk mati dengan perasaan baik? Aku tak pernah meminta mu untuk bersama ku, kamu terus memaksa, kamu menyukaiku, kamu melakukan segalanya untuk mendapatkan hatiku, kamu sudah tau kalau kamu kalah tapi kamu terus melakukannya."

"Ch-Chanyeol-"

"Kamu membuatku terus merasa bersalah, kamu membuatku selalu membuat dosa karena terlalu sering menyakitimu, Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya pada bibir Kyungsoo, ia mengoleskannya perlahan. "Maaf untuk yang disini. Aku tak seharusnya melakukan itu."

Lalu tangannya menuju ke bagian bawah dada Kyungsoo sebelah kanan. "Dan maaf aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu disini."

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Aku akan pergi." Ia tersenyum, berbeda dengan penglihatannya yang semakin buram karena terus membendung air mata.

"Ku harap kamu selalu baik." Lanjutnya, melepaskan genggaman dan segera beranjak.

_Maaf._

.

.

.

"Hey Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dari belakang ketika laki-laki itu sedang duduk dalam diam.

"Hai." Baekhyun tersenyum, tangannya ditepuk-tepukkan pada kursi sebelahnya bermaksud mempersilakan Chanyeol duduk.

"Sepertinya kamu dalam kondisi yang baik saat ini." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku selalu baik, terlebih ketika bersamamu." Chanyeol menggoda.

Pipinya merona dan ia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar di bibirnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kamu lakukan hari ini?"

"Eum," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, berpikir. "aku ingin melakukan segalanya bersama Baekhyun."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin melakukan segala hal bersama Baekhyun."

"Aku hanya duduk di gereja ini, apa kamu mau melakukannya juga?" Baekhyun giliran menggoda.

Chanyeol hendak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun ketika merasa sakit di dada kirinya. Ia segera mencengkram bajunya dan bersikeras menahan serangan itu, membuat Baekhyun panik. "Chanyeol kamu kenapa?"

"Euh," ia masih mencengkram bajunya. "aku tidak apa."

Baekhyun diam meskipun perasaannya masih panik, ia tau Chanyeol sedang menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol ketika ia merasa sakit di dadanya sudah sedikit reda.

"Ya?" Tanyanya sambil sedikit menolehkan wajah.

Baekhyun mematung ketika ia merasa sesuatu menempel di bibirnya. Chanyeol menutup matanya, membiarkan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Baekhyun selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menariknya kembali dan tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Tap-tap-tap

Lelaki buta itu menyusuri gereja perlahan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi panjang di paling depan. Wajahnya terlihat sedih tak seperti biasanya yang memancarkan senyuman. "Yesus,"

"Sesakit ini kah rasanya mencintai?" Ia menunduk.

"Ini bukan tentang seseorang yang memiliki cinta tak terbalas,"

Lelaki buta itu segera menghapusnya ketika tak sengaja setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Bisakah? Bisakah aku melihatnya?"

"Bisakah ia hidup lebih lama?"

.

.

.

"Kamu tak tau bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan alam ini." Kata Chanyeol antusias sambil menggandeng Baekhyun berkeliling taman gereja.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah membuat Baekhyun yang melangkah dibelakangnya ikut terhenti. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya.

Melepaskan genggamannya, ia mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun. "Itu sebabnya Tuhan menciptakanku, untuk menjadi mata bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyentil dahi lelaki buta tersebut.

"Sakit!" pekiknya sambil memukul dada Chanyeol, tepatnya bagian kiri.

"Ah jantungku!" Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan.

"Chan-Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun panik. "Kamu kenapa?!"

"Hahahaha, kamu sangat manis Byun."Chanyeol tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Hahaha, maaf, aku hanya suka melihat wajahmu yan panik ini!" ia masih tertawa sementara Baekhyun berada dalam keadaan yang sangat kesal dengan bibirnya sedikit dikerucutkan. "Ayo!" Chanyeol kembali mempersatukan jemari keduanya dan berjalan.

.

.

.

Mereka duduk pada rumput hijau di tepian danau, Baekhyun memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk sementara Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya. "Andai aku bisa melihat," lelaki buta itu menarik nafas sambil tersenyum miris membuat yang di sebelah menoleh padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kamu lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Eum," Baekhyun berpikir sejenak lalu menjawabnya. "Semuanya, aku ingin melihat semua yang ada di dunia ini."

"Kamu lupa? Aku adalah mata untukmu, aku bisa memperlihatkan semuanya padamu." Chanyeol tersenyum meskipun sama sekali tak bisa dilihat oleh Baekhyun.

Ia tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol selalu terpana ketika melihat lengkungan bulan sabit di matanya. "Bagaimana tempat ini?"

"Langitnya kemerahan tidak lagi biru karena sudah sore, banyak gumpalan putih seperti kapas di sana, kamu tau apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Awan!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Ayolah Chanyeol, aku buta tapi tidak bodoh."

"Baiklah, di hadapan kita ini ada danau, kamu mau tau bagaimana danau itu?" Chanyeol segera mencari batu kecil di sekitarnya. "Ini," ia meletakkan sebuah batu kecil pada tangan Baekhyun. "Lemparkan batu itu."

Baekhyun melemparkan batu di tangannya pada danau tersebut, "Kamu mendengarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum lebar.

Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lelaki buta di sebelahnya, ia memejamkan mata sementara Baekhyun hanya diam sebelum akhirnya ikut menyandarkan miliknya pada kepala Chanyeol.

"_Biarkan, saat ini, hanya untuk sekarang, aku melupakan rasa sakit itu. Jika bisa menghentikan waktu, aku ingin saat ini berhenti agar bersamanya lebih lama. Atau, jika Tuhan ingin mengambil nyawaku, maka sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Saat ketika aku berada di sampingnya, aku akan mati dengan senyuman."_ – Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke gereja setelah tugas matahari selesai. Udara malam yang dingin seolah dapat menusuk tulang tapi kedua orang itu tak menghiraukannya. "Kamu harus pulang Chanyeol."

"Tidak mau." Jawabnya yang merebahkan diri pada kursi tersebut dengan kaki Baekhyun sebagai bantalan.

"Kamu tidak kedinginan?"

"Kamu kedinginan?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Tidak." Lelaki buta tersebut menggeleng.

Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan tangannya merangkul Baekhyun. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Kamu kedinginan bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang semakin mempererat tangannya melingkar pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Kamu sedang berbohong. Diam saja, aku akan meghangatkan mu."

Baekhyun tidak lagi bersuara, ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya juga mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Sementara Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada lelaki buta tersebut dan membuka mulut setelah beberapa waktu hening menyelimuti keduanya. "Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

"Kalau suatu saat nanti kamu bisa melihat, apa yang ingin kamu lihat pertama kali?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan kakinya, ia terdiam beberapa saat setelah berpikir. "Awalnya aku ingin melihat Ibuku."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi aku tak tau dia dimana, aku tak pernah tau dia seperti apa."

"Jadi?"

"Aku ingin melihat orang yang kucinta ketika pertama membuka mata." Ucapnya lantang.

"Aku akan selalu di hadapan mu kalau begitu. Jadi kamu akan melihatku ketika membuka mata." Chanyeol berkata dengan suaranya yang pelan bahkan terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Kamu berjanji?"

Menggeleng, ia menjawab dengan matanya yang mulai sayu. "Tidak."

"Kenapa begitu?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

Merasa sudah mulai sesak nafas, Chanyeol masih berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tidak dicurigai Baekhyun. "Karena janji dibuat untuk di langgar. Aku tidak mau menyesal."

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Aku mengantuk." Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan tangannya sudah diturunkan tak lagi memeluk lelaki buta tersebut.

"Selamat tidur." Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sekali. "Aku mencintaimu meskipun kamu tidak pernah mendengarnya." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

Wajah Chanyeol pucat, matanya sayu, ia tak banyak bicara seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dan andai saja Baekhyun mengetahui keadaan ini, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan selain banyak menumpahkan air mata.

Tangannya menangkup wajah Chanyeol, ia sedikit berjinjit dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. "Kamu harus istirahat dengan baik." Ucap Baekhyun setelah menarik bibirnya.

"Aku akan." Jawab Chanyeol pelan dan mencium dahi Baekhyun sekilas. "Aku pulang."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mendengarkan langkah Chanyeol yang telah berlalu, ia kembali ke dalam gereja dan duduk di tempat biasanya kemudian berdoa.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Kyungsoo, kini ia tinggal bersama teman barunya bernama Jongin di sebuah rumah kecil yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua. Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju supermarket mengingat persediaan makanan di rumah barunya sudah menipis. Memilih melewati gang sepi untuk memotong jalan, melihat seseorang berjalan lambat dan kepala tertunduk dari lawan arah, ia tak mempedulikannya namun ketika mereka hampir berpapasan, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan terpaku menatap sosok itu.

"Chanyeol?" Tegurnya membuat yang memiliki nama menoleh.

Menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo, ia menjawabnya dengan suara yang lemas. "Oh hai."

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik," ia menarik nafas panjang, "Aku harus pergi." membungkuk.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berlalu sampai akhirnya ia berlari ketika melihat Chanyeol ambruk.

.

.

.

Berdoa, ke taman, duduk pada kursi merah, berdoa, ke taman, duduk pada kursi merah. Itu adalah aktifitas Baekhyun seperti biasanya, tapi kini duduk pada kursi dalam gereja sambil melamun memikirkan Chanyeol. Ia yakin sudah lebih dari seminggu sosok itu tidak mendatanginya. Tongkatnya diketuk-ketukkan pada lantai retak gereja itu bersamaan dengan jam yang terus berdetik dan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya secara berulang. "Datang, tidak datang, datang, tidak datang."

Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya selain berharap laki-laki itu datang ke gereja dengan berkata seperti itu. Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan kata "tidak datang" ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki berjalan ke arahnya.

Baekhyun terkesiap dan matanya sedikit melebar namun mengernyit ketika orang itu berhenti melangkah dan tidak menghampirinya. Ia membuka mulut ragu-ragu. "Chanyeol?"

Orang itu berdehem lalu menjawab. "Dia bilang, butuh seratus tiga langkah dari pintu ini untuk sampai kursi paling depan tempatmu duduk."

Ini bukan Chanyeol. Suaranya berbeda. "Kamu siapa?"

"Hai aku Kyungsoo." Jawabnya. "Temannya Chanyeol."

"Temannya Chanyeol? Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Dan aku hanya melangkah sebanyak tujuh puluh enam."

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Berjalanlah kepadaku."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku tidak mau." Kata Baekhyun sinis.

"Aku akan terus berdiri di sini sampai kamu mau."

"Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Ku bilang aku temannya Chanyeol. Berjalanlah padaku."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa tongkatnya. "Kamu perlu berjalan dua puluh tujuh langkah untuk menghampiriku." Kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku buta tapi aku tidak bodoh!"

Ini sudah dua puluh tujuh pada langkahnya, ia merasa seseorang mengambil tangan kanannya yang kosong lalu menggenggamnya. "Hai namaku Kyungsoo, temannya Park Chanyeol."

"Aku masih ingat. Jangan katakan lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya."

"Ayo ikut aku!"

"Kemana?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Kamu cerewet ya." Ia kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kamu boleh membuka matamu." Kata seseorang.

Perlahan membuka matanya, buram, ia mengedip-kedipkan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok berjas putih sedang menatapnya. "Chanyeol?"

"Apa? Aku?" Tanya orang berjas putih itu linglung.

"Chanyeol?" Ia mengulang.

"Bukan, aku Kris." Orang berjas putih itu tersenyum. "Selamat kamu sudah bisa melihat."

"Tapi Chanyeol-"

"Hey Baekhyun!" sapa seseorang ketika pintu terbuka, "Bagaimana? Kamu merasa baik?" ia tersenyum tapi matanya sembab.

"Kamu... Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Kamu mengingatku?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak amnesia." Canda Baekhyun. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap ke luar pintu yang terbuka. "Chanyeol dimana?"

Pertanyaan yang singkat membuat Kyungsoo berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menghampiri peti mati itu. Perasaannya berkecamuk, jantungnya tidak pernah berdetak secepat saat ini. Ia sudah tidak membutuhkan tongkat lagi karena dapat melihat. Menatap yang ada di dalam peti itu ragu-ragu, matanya tertutup, bibir juga kulitnya pucat, tubuhnya terbaring dengan balutan jas hitam yang membuatnya terlihat tampan sekalipun _mati. _Baekhyun tak dapat menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata ketika melihatnya. Inikah orang yang selama ini bersamanya? Inikah orang yang pernah berbagi ciuman dengannya? Inikah orang yang saat itu mengatakan mencintainya? Ia menyentuh wajah damai tersebut perlahan dan menutup matanya, menjalari setiap lekukan yang terdapat pada wajah orang itu. "Ini benar kamu." Baekhyun membuka mata dan mendekatkan wajahnya, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol yang terasa dingin, menciumnya untuk terakhir kali.

Hatinya terasa sakit ketika harus melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kaki-kakinya lemas dan tak dapat menopang dirinya sendiri, jadi ia jatuh terduduk di depan peti itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

"_Kamu seorang berdosa, kamu ingin melakukan hal baik, dan kamu melakukannya. Kamu bilang janji dibuat untuk dilanggar, salah, kamu menepati semua janji mu. Kamu bilang akan menunjukkan dunia padaku, kamu benar-benar melakukannya. Terimakasih untuk ini. Aku mencintaimu meskipun kamu tak pernah mendengarnya, aku tau, kamu pasti mengerti." – Baekhyun._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

YEHET OHORAT!

2ND FF OF YEPPEUNNUNAAAAAAAA!

WAKAKAKAKAKAK ASTAGA APALAH INI FF?! X_X

ANGSTNYA GAGAL BANGET EWH!

JADI SEBENERNYA AKU UDAH NGERJAIN INI SEJAK BULAN OKTOBER LALU HAHAHA

Awalnya pengen bikin ini buat ultahnya Chanyeol, tapi gabisa karna pas itu keilangan bahasa(?)

terus diundur pengen nyelesein dan dipublish pas natal, kan pas banget ye gereja gereja gitu, tapi gajadi karna lagi gaada inspirasi buat ngelanjutin.

INTINYA PROBLEM TERBESAR SAYA DALAM MENGERJAKAN FF INI ADALAH BAHASANYA.

aku tidak pandai dalam kata-kata u,u

btw ini ada yang baca gasih? ntar saya ngebacot panjang-panjang taunya gaada yang baca -_-

jadi macem suho kan ye yang suka diabaikan (eh enggak loh papih enggak T_T)

INI SAKING PENGENNYA NGESHARE FF LAGI, SAYA BELUM NGERJAIN TUGAS SEKOLAH LOH, MATEMATIKA, IPA, BAHASA INGGRIS. HUHUHU OTOHKEEEEE?! T_T

Tapi gapapa ini udah kelar, jadi saya bisa tenang, bisa fokus :D

ebuset kenapa ngebacot terus sih-_-

oiya aku gatau kenapa lagi suka lagunya raisa yang firasat, jadi ngerjain ini sambil dengerin itu lagu. asli nyesek banget TT (gak ada yang peduli juga sih-_-)

TJUKUP. TJUKUP AH ANNYA -_-

Kritik dan saran (pujian apalagi /abaikan/), neomu-neomu-neomu dibutuhkan(?)

Tolong jangan jadi silent reader, mari kita saling menghargai;)

/bow/

-yeppeunnuna-


End file.
